


The agreement

by moonlight08



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight08/pseuds/moonlight08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with benefits seemed like such a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The agreement

**Five days earlier**

_This can’t be happening._

John stared in disbelief at the little white stick currently in the bathroom sink. It couldn’t be positive. It had to be a mistake.

He took a deep breath. Home tests were notoriously unreliable. It wouldn’t do to panic for no real reason. He’d go to the clinic and get tested. The odds of John being pregnant were incredibly small. They were not even bonded. And the omega never missed a dose of his birth control pill.

His cycle was just a bit delayed because of the stress Sherlock’s last case had caused.

It was probably a false positive. Everything would be fine.

 

 

 

**Three days earlier**

Apparently, everything was _not_ fine.

Oh, God.

John tried not to hyperventilate and failed. What was he supposed to tell Sherlock?

 

 

 

“For God’s sake, John. Would you just get on with it?” snapped Sherlock. He’d been watching John pretend to read some boring mystery novel for the last twenty five minutes. Perhaps he thought he was being discreet when he tried to sneak a worried glance at Sherlock. Every seven seconds. He had counted.

“I’m sorry. What?” John had the gall to look puzzled.

Sherlock generously contained an eye roll.

“You obviously have something to say, since you haven’t turned a page in almost half an hour and you keep looking at me like a wounded animal,” he explained, not even bothering to move from his position in the sofa. “Either say it or go be indecisive elsewhere. I’m trying to think and you’re being incredibly distracting.”

A surreptitious glance at John told him that he had managed to annoy his blogger. Good. An annoyed John was usually more direct and less likely to stall for time.

“Fine. You’re right.” _Obviously_ , Sherlock thought but didn’t voice. It wouldn’t do to make the blond man angry. He’d probably have to endure a lecture about _politeness_. He shuddered. “I just...” John sighed and seemed to brace himself. Interesting. “Remember the conversation we had about our agreement?”

Of course. “Yes. We agreed that, while neither of us wanted to breed, sharing your oestrus would be satisfying and mutually beneficial.  It is convenient.” Suddenly, a disturbing idea occurred to Sherlock. He finally sat up and looked at John. “My wishes have not changed, John. Have yours?”

John flinched, looking a bit pained. Oh.

“I won’t pretend I can give more than what I agreed that day. If your desires are not the same, you should probably look somewhere else. I still don’t want to bond, and having to care a child would be detrimental to the Work,” said Sherlock.

He’d make a terrible father and bondmate. The omega could probably find someone more suitable if he so wished.

Sherlock ignored the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as he stood and left the room.

There was a case to solve.

 

 

 

 

John didn’t like asking Mycroft for any favours, but desperate times and all that.

All in all, he was lucky that the alpha had agreed to let him stay in his house for the duration of the pregnancy. Under normal circumstances, he’d have crashed a few days on Greg’s couch, only until he’d found suitable accommodation. Unfortunately, un-bonded pregnancies were incredibly unstable, and usually required the alpha’s pheromones around the omega to see it through without any complications.

He just couldn’t face Sherlock. Not while he was feeling this vulnerable. Besides, Mycroft’s pheromones were similar to his flatmate’s  ̶ _ex-flatmate_ , thought John somewhat bitterly ̶ . It would be enough.

 

 

 

 

Sherlock stayed out of the flat for the next three days.

Not because he was avoiding John. Of course not.

And, while he tried to concentrate in the case in those forty-eight hours, his traitorous mind kept wandering. He’d caught himself repeatedly thinking about bonding heats and little girls and boys with blonde curls and ice-blue eyes.

It seemed that now that the idea had been implanted, it refused to be deleted.

That didn’t mean he’d changed his mind.

 

 

 

John was not in the flat. In fact, he hadn’t been in the flat in the last three days, since he’d packed a suitcase with most of his possessions and left, according to Mrs. Hudson.

“What did you do, you silly man? He looked so upset, that poor thing.”

He practically flew up the stairs to John’s room. The bed was made, but almost everything else had been taken. Only a small piece of paper on top of the covers.

_I’m sorry. I can’t do this right now._

_John_

This wasn’t right. John wasn’t meant to leave.

Things were not hypothetical anymore. It felt like he had been doused with a bucket of cold water.

Sherlock had practically pushed him out the door, hadn’t he? He’d carelessly thrown away the best thing had ever happened to him.

Why hadn’t he thought it through? Stupid, _stupid._ He didn’t _care_ that John could do better. He’d never really been known for his altruism. John had chosen _him_. A bond would only make that permanent. And any offspring they’d eventually have would surely be intelligent and interesting. Moreover, they could hire a nanny when they went on a case.

_If your desires are not the same, you should probably look somewhere else._

He could imagine it now. His John in the arms of another, bearing some dullards child.

Something constricted in Sherlock’s chest. It may have been his heart.

He had to find John. He had to get him back. If he wanted more, he would get it. The alpha was ready to do just about anything to get him back.

 _Please don’t let it be too late_.

 

 

 

 

“Sherlock?” John put the gun down. He’d been roused from his fitful sleep by footsteps coming up to his door. With his instincts to protect on overdrive, he had gone for his Browning immediately, only to find a pair of familiar and striking eyes looking back at him.

“I’ve been looking for you for the last couple of days. I’m sorry, John.” The detective was panting, as if he’d run a marathon. His eyes were wide and worried.

It hurt to hear the devastation in his voice. It wasn’t really his fault, was it? He had never wanted this. They’d had an agreement.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Sherlock. You were very clear on what you wanted from the first day.”

The dark haired man looked desperate.

“It doesn’t matter. I wasn’t thinking, John. I don’t want you to look for anyone else. Come back to the flat. You know I can’t be trusted to be on my own.” God, he couldn’t bear to hear him like that.

“I’d very much like to go back to the flat, Sherlock,” something in Sherlock’s posture seemed to relax a bit.

“Then why don’t you? I’d very much like to bond with you, if that’s what you need.” John’s heart skipped a beat.

“It’s not just me anymore, Sherlock.”

He looked confused for a moment before dread settled in his features. “Is that why you’re staying with Mycroft? He’s fat, John. He’d never make a good mate.”

“God, no,” he shuddered. He was grateful to him ,but the concept of bonding with Mycroft, of all people. No. Just no.

“Then I don’t understand.”

There was a beat of silence.

“I’m pregnant with your child, Sherlock. I’m afraid I now come with a baby. You don’t want children, and that’s fine. You don’t need to worry yours  ̶ ”

John was suddenly being kissed.

The talking could wait.

 

 

 

 

_I’d been irredeemably stupid and blind. I took pride in my observational skills, but it seems I still had much to learn. What I said that day is something I will always regret. You deserve so much more, but as long as you’ll have me, I won’t let you go._

_I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that my feelings were far more profound than I initially thought. I’m sorry it took driving you away to realize what I really wanted._

_John, I am grateful that you are now my mate and husband. And I’m proud of the little miracle that brought us together. The one that sleeps in the upstairs bedroom. Looking back, I can barely remember a time when I didn’t want to have children. Hamish Scott Watson-Holmes is the best gift you have ever given me._

_I love you. Never forget that, even if i don't say it as often as I should._

_Happy anniversary._

_ I love you, too, you prat. John _


End file.
